


Reminisce

by Zorua_Illusion



Series: Genyatta Week 2018 [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blankets, Cozy, Day 5: Snow Day, Genyatta Week 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorua_Illusion/pseuds/Zorua_Illusion
Summary: Verb: To indulge in enjoyable recollection of past events.The snow reminds Genji and Zenyatta of Nepal.





	Reminisce

Zenyatta passed Genji a steaming mug as the cyborg made room in the blanket nest for the other. Careful not to spill his own mug, Zenyatta joined him in the pile of pillows and blankets Genji had gathered nearby the window. Outside, a blizzard rampaged, but the base was built for worse conditions than this, so the only change was that no missions were going to be sent out and those who were out and awaiting transport would have to wait a bit longer for the weather to clear. Genji and Zenyatta decided to take advantage of the day by relaxing together inside their room.

Genji smiled in thanks, his mask removed in the privacy of their room, before turning back to watch the swirling snow and wind.

“It reminds me of Nepal,” Genji said almost absentmindedly.

Zenyatta made a strange _clunk_ sound, his version of a snort. “Yes. At least we are in the base this time and not your deathtrap of a residence.”

“The villagers assured me it was safe!”

“There’s a reason it was abandoned when you came Genji; you were just too stubborn to accept that it was dangerous.”

“It worked out in the end, didn’t it? I have a place to stay and the villagers have another room to rent out when I am not present and no longer have an eyesore in the middle of a tourist destination.”

Zenyatta sighs, defeated. “Yes, that is true. Still, it was dangerous.”

“Were you not the one who said that the easiest path is rarely right?”

“Yes, but neither was that encouragement for you to build the patio by suspending yourself by ropes attached only to rocks you had moved,” Zenyatta scolded.

Genji tilted his head, a wistful smile on his face. “Fair,” he agreed, staring out the window again. “I wasn’t in the best place then.”

Zenyatta softens and curls into Genji. The cyborg notes that Zenyatta’s mug is just filled with hot water, since Zenyatta can’t consume it. “You are here now,” is what the omnic replies. Neither said the entirety of words behind what they want to say, but both have spent so much time learning the other that they don’t need to.

They stay like that for a while, just enjoying each other’s company as they watch the snow storm proceed.

Genji eventually feels Zenyatta shift, the still full mug having cooled significantly enough that the cyborg can no longer see steam curling from it. Zenyatta pulls a book from nearby and leans back on Genji, opening to the marked page and continuing where he left off. Genji feels a quick burst of half-there interest at the cover, since it is a blue dragon with gold lettering underneath, but it fades as fast as it came, and Genji turns back to the window, content.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact 1: Don’t get me wrong, I love snowball fights and snowmen and other snow day activities, but I also like taking a slower approach sometimes. Sitting inside with a hot drink and a good read is just as nice.  
> Fun Fact 2: While I doubt that Genji’s house actually looks exactly like it does on the Nepal map, I like the idea of Genji taking the death trap house and fixing it up into something habitable during his time in Nepal. Zenyatta worried because Genji didn’t exactly follow safety rules at times.  
> Fun Fact 3: Zenyatta is reading the book “Eragon”. Originally, I was going to have him read Inheritance, the fourth book in the series, because it has a green dragon on the cover. Only issue is that Inheritance is freaking HUGE. Like, 900-ish pages huge. Eragon, meanwhile, caps out at about half of that, with between 300-400 pages, and is a lot more comfortable to hold with one hand. It’s my favorite book series. If you like LOTR or things like it, then you might like it. Give it a go!  
> Fun Fact 4: Art will be posted later; it’s currently incomplete and my computer that my scanner is hooked up to is currently rendering my first animation project and I really don’t want to detract from that.


End file.
